Tracking of pathogenic organisms, such as Bacillus anthracis, and toxins of biological origin, such as ricin and botulinum toxin, generated in federal, state or private biosafety level 3 or 4 laboratories are of great importance. Standard microbiological characterization of virus or bacterial strains relay on genetic mapping, nucleotide sequence determination, reactivity to known antibodies, differential growth condition, and differential staining histopathological analysis and techniques. These techniques are laborious; require highly skilled personnel, and sophisticated equipment. More important, these techniques cannot provide absolute tracking and agent origin determination. A time period of months may be necessary for many of the current microbiological analysis of pathogenic organisms.
Isotag Technologies Inc. of Addison, Texas manufactures tags for commercial products. These Isotags™ are product-specific, and cannot be applied to specific batches within a product. Detection of Isotags™ requires concentrations of one part per trillion levels.
DNA molecules are well known for their hardiness and resilience under adverse conditions. DNA molecules have been recovered and detected by the Polymerase Chain Reaction technique (PCR) from the ashes (teeth) of burned bodies, and from 4,000 years old mummies.